1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladders and more particularly to ladders that may be used in locations which are partially obstructed, and, in particular, to reach the tops of vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Ladders have been widely utilized for allowing a person to reach a higher location in order to reach objects or perform certain work tasks. Ladders are devices that are positioned at a location so that a user may reach the desired elevated location. Many ladders are constructed from a series of horizontally spaced apart rungs which are mounted between two vertical supports. One type of ladder provides two vertical supports and is commonly referred to as a fixed ladder. In some cases, the fixed ladder may be provided with an extension that slides to provide additional height when needed. This latter type of ladder is referred to as an extension ladder.
Another popular type of ladder is a step ladder. Step ladders are typical of the ladders for general household use, and usually are configured as an A-frame with two vertical sections joined together at one end and forming an angle. Step ladders may be a couple of feet, or may be on the nature of ten to fifteen feet, or greater. However, as A-frame type step ladders increase in height the separation of the vertical sections also must increase. The step ladders generally are constructed so that the vertical sections may fold on each other to facilitate moving and storing the ladder.
Step ladders have certain drawbacks. Because the ladder must adequately provide stability, the vertical ladder sections must be separated from each other on the ground. The top of the ladder, where the vertical ladder sections are hinged or joined, is therefore positioned at a location between the span of the vertical legs. In other words, considering a step ladder where the legs rest on the ground and are separated by about six feet, the top of the ladder generally will be inward about three feet from each vertical section. This means that as one climbs the ladder rungs and elevates his or her position, he or she is more centrally located. The step ladder, therefore, has limitations on positioning and how close one may be able to come to an elevated structure or object.
A fixed ladder or extension ladder, for example, may be placed up against a wall. However, the ladder generally is at least a fixed length, at a minimum, and therefore, must be positioned away from the wall to provide the correct reaching height. In addition, the fixed ladder top (the portion resting against the wall) will be nearest the wall, but locations along the ladder such as half-way up the ladder, would be remote from the wall. This happens because the ladder generally is not designed to be vertically positioned, but must be angled in a manner to provide stability. If one needs to reach only a location at the top of the resting point of the fixed (or extension) ladder, then the ladder may be suitable. However where one desires to reach a point lower, the ladder may prove too distant from the surface desired to be reached. One therefore may require multiple ladders of different lengths in order to reach different locations.
A need exists for a ladder which may provide a user with the ability to reach elevated surfaces and facilitate access to a vertical or lateral surface.